helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会2014 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello Pro Trainee Recital 2014 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event, which was held on May 4, 2014. It was the second public on-stage test of the trainees' ability. Three new members, Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu and Saito Kana were introduced at the event. It was also announced at the event that Kosuga Fuyuka had finished her training within the program. , Takemura Miu, Aikawa Maho)]] Setlist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #SHALL WE LOVE? - Kaga Kaede #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Yamaki Risa #100kai no KISS - Taguchi Natsumi #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - Yokogawa Yumei #Otona na no yo! - Inoue Hikaru #Happy Summer Wedding - Makino Maria #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Fujii Rio #Daisuki 100manten - Niinuma Kisora #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - Tanabe Nanami #Sakura Mankai - Ogawa Rena #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Mikame Kana #Yakimochi wo Kudasai! - Hamaura Ayano #REAL LOVE - Kishimoto Yumeno #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Ichioka Reina #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Haga Akane #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Dambara Ruru #Suki-chan - Inaba Manaka #DESTINY LOVE - Funaki Musubu #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sasaki Rikako #My Days for You - Nomura Minami #Naichau Kamo - Yoshihashi Kurumi #Suppin to Namida. - Oura Hirona #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Murota Mizuki #Boogie Train '03 - Wada Sakurako #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Yamagishi Riko #Dearest. - Tanaka Karen #Kacchoi Uta #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #Ten Made Nobore! Results ;Public Vote *Winner: Dambara Ruru (with 244 fan votes) *Runner Up: Murota Mizuki (with 223 fan votes) ;Judge's Special Award - Singing *Winners: Hamaura Ayano & Taguchi Natsumi *Runner Up: Oura Hirona ;Judge's Special Award - Dance Performance *Winners: Yoshihashi Kurumi & Sasaki Rikako *Runner Up: Kaga Kaede ;Judge's Special Award - Best Character *Winners: Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki & Kishimoto Yumeno Featured Members *MC: *Corner MC: Sawayaka Goro *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen (Introduced+): Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, Saito Kana ;Judges *Mitsubachi Maki (Kenshuusei choreographer) *Ueno Mariko (Kenshuusei singing teacher) *Hashimoto Shin *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Makoto :+: Introduced Kenshuusei members do not participate in any performances. Trivia *The participating members sang a solo (chorus only). *Makino Maria sprained her foot a day before the event. *Mikame Kana wore an eyepatch during the event because her eye was swollen. *Haga Akane had a nosebleed during the event. She originally was set to perform before Ichioka Reina, but because of the nosebleed Ichioka went before her. *Ichioka Reina picked Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara because she graduated from middle school and went into high school. *Former member Kaneko Rie left a message for the event. Gallery 20140504test.jpg Kensyu4 s.jpg 249121_615.jpg 249120_615.jpg Kensyu1_s.jpg Hpkenshu20140504.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_03.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_13.jpg|Makoto, Yoshizawa Hitomi Yoshizawa20140504.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi News_large_helloproject_20140504_01.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_04.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_05.jpg News_large_helloproject_20140504_14.jpg|Kaga Kaede C12d337582a54ef29a438393e76a179b.jpg|Kaga Kaede Kaga20140504-01.jpg|Kaga Kaede Kaga20140504-02.jpg|Kaga Kaede Kaga20140504-3.jpg|Kaga Kaede 249122_400.jpg|Kaga Kaede Kaga20140504-2.jpg|Kaga Kaede News_large_helloproject_20140504_15.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-2.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-3.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-4.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-5.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-6.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-7.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-8.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-9.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-10.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-11.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-12.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-13.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-14.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-15.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-16.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-17.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504-18.jpg|Yamaki Risa Yamaki20140504.jpg|Yamaki Risa 249123_615.jpg|Yamaki Risa News_large_helloproject_20140504_16.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi 249124_615.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi News_large_helloproject_20140504_17.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei Yokogawa20140504.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei 249125_615.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei News_large_helloproject_20140504_18.jpg|Inoue Hikaru 249126_615.jpg|Inoue Hikaru News_large_helloproject_20140504_19.jpg|Makino Maria Makino20140504.jpg|Makino Maria 249127_615.jpg|Makino Maria News_large_helloproject_20140504_20.jpg|Fujii Rio 249128_615.jpg|Fujii Rio Fujii20140504.jpg|Fujii Rio News_large_helloproject_20140504_21.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 249129_615.jpg|Niinuma Kisora Niinuma20140504.jpg|Niinuma Kisora News_large_helloproject_20140504_22.jpg|Tanabe Nanami 249130_615.jpg|Tanabe Nanami News_large_helloproject_20140504_23.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-8.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-1.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-2.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-4.jpg|Ogawa Rena 249132_615.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-09.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-6.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-7.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-3.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-10.jpg|Ogawa Rena News_large_helloproject_20140504_24.jpg|Mikame Kana 249133_615.jpg|Mikame Kana News_large_helloproject_20140504_25.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Hamaura20140504.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Test020 s www barks jp.jpg|Hamaura Ayano 249134_615.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Hamaura20140504-001.jpg|Hamaura Ayano (photo sold during the 6gatsu 2014 show) Hama35375.jpg|Hamaura Ayano BmyyiZkCQAAJpxu.jpg_orig.jpg|Hamaura Ayano News_large_helloproject_20140504_26.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno 249135_615.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-2.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-3.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-4.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-5.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno News_large_helloproject_20140504_27.jpg|Ichioka Reina Ichioka20140504.jpg|Ichioka Reina 249136_615.jpg|Ichioka Reina News_large_helloproject_20140504_28.jpg|Haga Akane 249131_615.jpg|Haga Akane Haga20140504.jpg|Haga Akane News_large_helloproject_20140504_29.jpg|Dambara Ruru 249137_615.jpg|Dambara Ruru News_large_helloproject_20140504_30.jpg|Inaba Manaka Test026_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-02.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-03.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-04.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-05.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-06.jpg|Inaba Manaka 249138_615.jpg|Inaba Manaka News_large_helloproject_20140504_31.jpg|Funaki Musubu Test027_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Funaki Musubu News_large_helloproject_20140504_32.jpg|Sasaki Rikako 249141_615.jpg|Sasaki Rikako News_large_helloproject_20140504_33.jpg|Nomura Minami 249142_615.jpg|Nomura Minami News_large_helloproject_20140504_34.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi Yoshihashi131121.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi News_large_helloproject_20140504_35.jpg|Oura Hirona Oura20140504-001.jpg|Oura Hirona (photo sold during the 6gatsu 2014 show) 249144_615.jpg|Oura Hirona News_large_helloproject_20140504_36.jpg|Murota Mizuki Tumblr_n52bwkDklX1r1il12o1_1280.jpg|Murota Mizuki 249145_615.jpg|Murota Mizuki Murota20140504-5.jpg|Murota Mizuki Murota20140504-2.jpg|Murota Mizuki Murota20140504-001.jpg|Murota Mizuki (photo sold during the 6gatsu 2014 show) Murota20140504-3.jpg|Murota Mizuki Murota20140504-4.jpg|Murota Mizuki News_large_helloproject_20140504_37.jpg|Wada Sakurako 249146_615.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada201405042.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada201405043.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada20140504.jpg|Wada Sakurako News_large_helloproject_20140504_38.jpg|Yamagishi Riko 249147_615.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Yamagishi20140504.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Yamagishi20140504-2.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Yamagishi20140504-3.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Yamagishi20140504-4.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Yamagishi20140504-5.jpg|Yamagishi Riko News_large_helloproject_20140504_39.jpg|Tanaka Karen Karen20140504-000.jpg|Tanaka Karen 249148_615.jpg|Tanaka Karen Tanaka20140504.jpg|Tanaka Karen Taguchi20140504-01.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Ogawa20140504-01.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-02.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-03.jpg|Ogawa Rena Ogawa20140504-04.jpg|Ogawa Rena Kishimoto20140504-6.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-7.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Kishimoto20140504-8.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno Inaba20140504-01.jpg|Inaba Manaka Inaba20140504-00.jpg|Inaba Manaka Wada201405044.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada201405045.jpg|Wada Sakurako Haga20140504-2.jpg|Haga Akane Haga20140504-3.jpg|Haga Akane Haga20140504-4.jpg|Haga Akane Haga20140504-5.jpg|Haga Akane Funaki20140504-1.jpg|Funaki Musubu Test047_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Ogawa Rena, Tanabe Nanami (background; Yamagishi Riko, Funaki Musubu, Haga Akane) Kensyu3 s.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Oura Hirona News_large_helloproject_20140504_12.jpg|Dambara Ruru Danbara20140504.jpg|Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Oura Hirona News_large_helloproject_20140504_06.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano TaguHama20140504.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano News_large_helloproject_20140504_08.jpg|Sasaki Rikako, Yoshihashi Kurumi Sasakiyoshihashi20140504.jpg|Kaga Kaede, Murota Mizuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Sasaki Rikako, Oura Hirona, Yamaki Risa News_large_helloproject_20140504_07.jpg|Sasaki Rikako News_large_helloproject_20140504_09.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno TanabeKishimotoKaga20140504.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kaga Kaede Murota20140504.jpg|Murota Mizuki News_large_helloproject_20140504_10.jpg|Murota Mizuki News_large_helloproject_20140504_11.jpg|Dambara Ruru Ksstest23442.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Kaga Kaede, Hamaura Ayano 249150_615.jpg|Saito Kana, Takemura Miu, Aikawa Maho SaitoTakemuraAikawa20140504.jpg|Saito Kana, Takemura Miu, Aikawa Maho 249151_615.jpg|Makoto, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Hashimoto Shin 249149_615.jpg o0480048012932715581.jpg Concert Schedule External Links *Official Announcement *Event page *Rehearsal blog Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2014 Events Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests